


Trolley Prequel

by trolley



Series: The Trolley Saga [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Lemon, Other, Smut, and also to never be able to go grocery shopping, prepare to never look at your favorite character the same way every again, wheeljob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolley/pseuds/trolley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's having a lonely Christmas night, hes in need for some hardcore comfort, and Hide's not around.. Find out what happens in this weeks chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolley Prequel

Another year, another lonely Christmas night, thought Kaneki, as he began closing down Coles. His friend Hide had offered an invitation to a Christmas party, but knowing himself he knew he would only ruin the fun for other, so he declined.

So here he was, at the grocery store, locking the doors and sorting out the money from the cash registers, the only company around was the never ending Christmas music that would soon stop playing.  
Pulling off his apron and rolling up his sleeves, he folded the apron neatly before placing it under the counter of his station, to use for the next day. He looked wistfully outside of the windows, stained with the rain that had recently fallen, he couldn’t remember the last time he had celebrated a proper Christmas, at home or with a loved one. The cars outside flashing their bright yellow headlights and large groups of friends, some who were drunk, roamed the streets singing horrible off-tune carols.

Closing his eyes, he felt at ease, even though he felt incredibly lonely. He opened his eyes, and stared at the ground, feeling silly for thinking so lowly of himself. With keys in his hand, and his bag around his shoulders, he began walking to the back door. Opening the door allowed a cold gust of wind in, knocking off Kaneki’s loose scarf. Turning around to pick it back up, he noticed a single trolley left out in the baking section.

'I'm sure I put all of these away…' thought Kaneki as he walked towards the trolley, the door slamming behind him. The trolley seemed.. too new to be from this grocery store, too shiny and metallic, with functional smooth wheels. ‘Maybe someone quickly brought the wrong trolley back… there’s no label on it.’ There, in the corner of his eye, Kaneki noticed a big red and green card, grabbing it slowly, he looked around quickly to make sure there wasn’t some purple weirdo hanging around like last time. There was nothing written on the front or back, but inside there was only two sentences written in plain lowercase writing.

'I heard you were lonely, so I got you this' - Love, Santa

‘What the fuck…’ Kaneki said out loud, he had ran out of fucks at this point, he didn’t know how to process this. How was a shopping cart going to make him feel any better about himself. Shaking his head, he walked away from the shopping cart, annoyed at this practical joke.

Before he knew it, he was knocked to the floor, and the metal trolley was hovering over him, too close for his own comfort. ‘This..this isn’t real’ Kaneki repeated over and over in his head. Suddenly the trolley moved, by itself, a loud cry fell from Kaneki’s lips as he tried to pushed himself up.

The trolley’s left back leg had moved incredibly close to Kaneki’s clothed thighs, the wheel rubbing small circles through the denim. A frustrated whine came out of Kaneki, surprising himself, he had never been touched this way before, not this soft and caring. He wanted more, he needed more, but the trolley held him down. One of the front legs held down Kaneki’s left arm, while the other laid directly on his chest, never realising when the trolley had fully dominated him. Kaneki’s hips twitched, he knew he couldn’t do this, but he needed it. ‘….Please…’ he whispered, his eyes blurry with tears in the corner of his eyes. The trolley had stopped moving its wheel, almost as if wanting to hear more. “I need more, give me more, please..I-I’ The cart began rubbing incredibly close to Kaneki’s DICK. 

Kaneki rose a fist to his mouth, biting down to hide his noises, saliva dribbling down the sides of his mouth, his face was flushed and eyes were half lidded from the sensation. Tears began forming at the corner of his eyes, making his vision blurry. A loud moan escaped from his mouth, as the trolley’s wheels moved further up, just above Kaneki’s full erect penis. A loud moan escaped from his mouth, as the trolley’s wheels moved further up. It was too much for Kaneki and he arched up in ecstasy. It was staining the front of his pants but Kaneki couldn’t care at the moment. The trolley continued slowly rubbing, leaving Kaneki whining and panting, he was too sensitive but it felt so good. The trolley eventually came to stop, sweat glistening over its handle bars and wheels. Kaneki didn’t understand how an object was sweating, but he didn’t care. The trolley backed off, and nyoomed far off to a place before Kaneki could stand up.

That night Kaneki had to take the train with his bag on his lap.


End file.
